


Office politics

by stars_fall_on



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_fall_on/pseuds/stars_fall_on
Summary: Meet Ian Gallagher head of Gallagher Advertising Industries. He’s smart, talented, and head over heels for Mickey, his employee. Problem is said employee has no idea. On top of that Mickey doesn’t give Ian so much a passing glance. What happens when Ian finally starts snooping around for information about Mickey? Will it be love or will it just be a waste of time?





	Office politics

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> This is the answer of LuckyShaz' request at my last Gallavich work. It's a happy, fluffy and smutty one-shot. I hope you like it, girl <3
> 
> A special thanks to Jessica, for being my beta and to Katharina and Andrea for helping and supporting me with some research work.
> 
> It's dedicated to you, girls :) Happy to have found so many wonderful people on the EG group!
> 
> All my love,
> 
> XXX

Ian groans as he looks down on his desk full of papers. He has to work through the presented propositions for different marketing campaigns of his employees and transfer them to the appropriate companies in order to get the deal on board. It's just that he really doesn't like to.  
  
His life currently consists of working at his company, the Gallagher Advertising Industries (GAI), workout, returning to his apartment, feeling frustrated that he wasn't able to talk to his crush again, jacking off at the thought of him, going to sleep and start all over again the next morning.  
  
The only gleam of hope, is that said crush is directly in front of his wide open office door, with his face, slightly turned in Ian's direction. He has this perfect view every day during the week and within every hour, every minute and every second. Well, if that's not a lucky coincidence. _It's not._  
  
Mickey Milkovich worked here for six months now. Six month, in which his blue eyes, black hair, thick pink lips and his whole fucking beautiful face took possession of Ian's mind. Since he went through the door for his first job interview, Ian was gone. He had the job (directly infront of his office, _of course_ ) the moment Mickey entered the room. And Ian had to pull all of his strength together, to come up with some moderate questions for the interview. But who can blame him? He got distracted from the bluest blue eyes he has ever seen.  
  
Luckily for him, Mickey is a great employee too. He works hard and is encouraged. He has new and refreshing ideas, which gives them the kind of clients Ian could have only dreamed of before. Like right now. Because of Mickey they got the contract with “BPC - Biological Paper Cups Agency“ two weeks ago, on which his youngest coworker is laboring keen to produce the best commercial.  
  
Ian can't keep his eyes off him. He is truly the most beautiful man he has ever seen. And he has hooked up with a lot of hot guys in Boystown. But Mickey.. Mickey is different. It's a different beautiful from which he has known before. He has the most intimidating and contaminous smile at the same time, his eyes can make you shudder in the most uncomfortable and pleasant way. Sometimes Ian thinks he can see right through him to the bottom of his heart but at the same time doesn't know anything about him. Like if he's gay or not?  
  
Since Ian was fourteen, he been out of the closet and lives his life as an openly gay man. Everyone in his company knows that. Probably Mickey knows that too. But Ian hasn't received any gay signals from the brunette. Well, it could also be that Ian just isn't his type. Although sometimes, indeed only _sometimes,_ he catches Mickey glancing in his direction. But as soon as their gazes lock, the icy blue eyes turn away as quickly as possible and Mickey pretends to be deeply involved in a conversation with Karen.  
  
_Karen._ Mickey's good friend and colleague, who is sitting next to him. If Ian didn’t know about Karen‘s husband, he would be completely jealous of her. Okay, Ian _is_ completely jealous of her. She's allowed to sit next to this amazing smelling man for her whole working day, laughing and joking with him the entire time, and going together for lunch breaks. God, what would Ian give, to go together with Mickey on a lunch break..  
  
But that's not happening, because Mickey is always going with Karen and Adam. It would be a total no go, if their boss joined them. Sure, Ian gets along with all of his employees very well, but sitting, eating and having fun together, never happened once in the past. And it's okay. He knows they all respect and like him, and he has a lot of work waiting for him anyways. There's no going off for a lunch break for him.  
  
Although Ian hates to see Mickey leaving for a goddamn long hour, he likes the part when he walks out of the door. Because before he is completely out of his sight, the dark haired man turns around one more time, looking in Ian‘s direction and smirking slightly. It's probably a habit of him, checking if he has something forgotten on his desk.  
  
Though when he’s gone Ian feels empty for about sixty minutes. Sixty minutes, in which he focuses on work, to be able to get distracted from a blue eyed man with a gorgeous ass later again.  
  
Yep, Ian _definitely_ has a crush. But fuck, he really doesn't know what he should do about it?!

  
He doesn't know how to approach Mickey and get to know him better. He can't just ask him out. Though Ian never was shy before, this time everything feels different. What if Mickey is straight and starts laughing at him or gets pissed? It wouldn't be conductive for their jobs. So _no._ Asking him out is a no go until Ian finds out if he's even gay or/and interested in him.   
  
Ian just needs a plan to find out something, _anything,_ about him.  
  
“Hey boss, here are the documents about the different kind of BPC cups you asked for.“ Karen heads into his office and places the folder on his desk.  
  
“Thanks“ Ian mutters, when she's already turning around to leave, Ian catches his chance. “Hey Karen,“ the blonde woman stops abruptly to come back to the front of his desk. “Uhm.. saw you coming together with Mickey Milkovich this morning. You're taking your job seriously, treating our environment with care.“  
  
“Huh?“ she asks, a confused look on her face.  
  
“Oh, your purchaser. BPC. Bio-degradable cups. By sharing a car to reduce hazardous substances, Mr. Neilson will think of you as good and honest clients.“ Ian says, heat creeping up his neck. What the fuck is he sayin?!  
  
Karen shakes her head. “Oh, no. We're not as good as you're suspecting. At least not me. I'm driving the car, but Mickey takes the L“  
  
_HA!_ An information. Not really something that helps with the gay thing, _but_ the first step in the right direction, with the aim, of getting to know Mickey better.   
  
“Oh.. okay.“ he replies, trying to think of a way to keep the conversation going. “Hope his way to work is not too long then.“ _Goddamn Gallagher!  
_  
He can see by the look of her face, that she doesn't get why they are all of a sudden talking about Mickey's travel to work, but Ian is still her boss, so she keeps responding to him. “Yeah.. _no_ , actually it's not. He's from the Southside. 30 minutes ride. It's okay I guess“ _Ding, ding, ding_. That‘s the kind of information, Ian is searching for. Enough for today. Karen shrugs nonchalantly and Ian just nods, indicating that their talk is over.  
  
So Southside, huh? Why didn't Ian think about it before?! The way Mickey talks, the way he walks, the tattoos on his knuckles, his attitude, it's definitely Southside. And Ian is Southside too. That's something they both have in common. It's something Ian can talk to Mickey about.   
  
For fucks sake, this information for sure as hell is on Mickey's written application as well. Ian wouldn't have had to act like an idiot infront of Karen, if he had only remembered that Mickey's file was in his closet. But everything that has to do with the young man's application is blurred in Ian's memory. The only thing he can remember out of this haze are deep blue eyes that made his heart beat ten times faster. He is not even sure if Mickey had given him an application?  
  
He gets up and heads towards the closet rummaging around until he finds what he is looking for. 'Milkovich M.' He opens the folder with some personal data's and swallows dryly when he reads his address.  
  
4240 S. Union Ave  
  
That's like ten minutes from his family’s house. _Fuck._ Why has he never seen him around? Mickey is his age, why didn't he see him in school?  
  
He startles. _Mandy._ This girl, who had a crush on him. She was a Milkovich, right? She was beautiful, smart and funny, but gave up chasing his dick, when he didn't let her suck it.   
  
_Uff._ Ian sits back on his seat, flabbergasted about this new information. His green eyes instantly search for his crush outside the door and gets blown out, when just for a second blue eyes are staring back at him.  
  
_Damn._ He needs a good way to use this information.  
  
  
  
  
“Okay guys, I'm heading off to work.“ Ian tells his siblings and Jimmy Steve, who are sitting together for breakfast on the table.  
  
“Now? That's early.“ Fiona barges in, surprised about the early beginning of her brother's job.  
  
“Yep, traffic and shit. I'm the boss, can't get away with being late.“ Ian explains, although it's not the truth. He's always late. But not today. No way!  
  
Carl, Debbie, Liam, Fiona and her boyfriend are sharing a confused look, before the oldest speaks up again. “Okay. Well.. it was nice to have you back here on a sunday evening, with a sleepover included. _Weird,_ but definitely nice.“ Fiona says, before she gets up to give him a hug.  
  
“Yeah, needed some quality time with my family again. Gonna do this more often now.“ he explains, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
“Yay, that would be awesome. Sunday is family movie evening now! We just need to get Lip back here from College.“ Debbie exults excited, while the redhead grabs his case and jacket and heads out the door.  
  
“Alright, see ya guys!“ he gets in his car, nervous if his plan is going to work and drives out of the gateway. He stops a few feet infront of the Milkovich house, turning off the engine and waits, blood rushing in his ears. Although he got up pretty early today, he doesn't feel tired. Not a bit. Not at all.  
  
When the door opens about twenty minutes later the exact person he wants to see steps out onto the stairway. Ian starts the car again and slowly drives in his direction, heart hammering in his chest. Mickey is already on his way to the L when Ian catches up with him and rolls down the window of the passenger seat. “Hey!“  
  
“The _fuck_?“ Mickey startles out of his thoughts, his eyes widening and his cheeks flushing, as he recognizes the driver behind the wheel. “Boss? Oh fuck. Sorry. Shit.“ he curses, obviously embarrassed that he can't stop swearing infront of his boss. It's adorable. “Sorry, man. What are you doing here?“ he asks, after he has picked up his courage again.  
  
“My family lives here. Get in. We should have the same route.“ Ian orders and after a few moments of silence, in which Mickey seems to ponder his options, he hops in.   
  
_Fuck yeah!_  
  
“Southside gone wild, huh?“ Mickey's eyebrows shoot up, when Ian starts driving out onto the road.  
  
“Yeah. Studied hard to make my way out of this shithole.“ he explains to the man, who seems to not believe a single word he's saying.  
  
“Only to come back to this shithole on monday morning?“ Mickey doubts.  
  
“Like I said. My family still lives here. Stubborn fuckers, don't want to accept my help to get out of this ghetto.“  
  
“Well, _that‘s_ Southside.“ Mickey grins and Ian's whole body tingles. “And what are you doing here so early?“ the brunette asks, eyes fixed on the road, while Ian's scans him as often as he can. He could peer at him the whole time, but that would probably cause an accident, which wouldn't fit into his plan so well.  
  
“We have family movie night every sunday and I usually sleep over then.“ Ian lies, his face most likely turning the same shade of red, like his hair. _Fuck it._ Now or never. “Need a ride to work every monday?“  
  
Now Mickey's blue eyes dart over to him, uncertainty written over his face. Ian fights a lump in his throat.

  
“Uhm.. yeah, sure“  
  
_Jackpot!_  
  
  
  
  
Ian shifts in his seat, a little frustrated about the fact that he has driven with Mickey on mondays for three weeks now and still hasn't got any closer to him. The only private news he managed to coax out of him, was that he’s living with his sister Mandy and his brother Iggy in the house of his dead father in Southside. Well it's nice, but it's _nothing._.   
  
Ian doesn't know if Mickey is only uncomfortable talking to him because of the fact that he is his boss, or if he's just not interested. The redhead has also told him to call him “Ian“ when they're not at work and not “boss“. Mickey nodded slightly, but since then avoided bringing up addressing him. No _Ian_ , no _boss_. Now he is just nothing. _Damn_!  
  
All this nescience about Mickey rankles him. It makes it hard for Ian to eat, sleep or work. So his daily life is coming apart at the seams even more, since he travels with Mickey on mondays. Although he has to admit, that he has never looked forward to the start of the week as much as he is doing now since said three weeks. _Ugh_ , these feelings are tearing him apart.  
  
The young CEO tries really hard to get to know him better; tries hard to read his (for Ian non-existent) signs. Once he complimented him on his great work, hoping that Mickey would open up, give him something, _anything_ to dig deeper, but no. Nothing. He just blushed, which was the cutest fucking thing Ian had ever seen and just for that it was worth it. But more than a muttered “Thanks“ didn't come out of his sinful lips. So Ian let it be. He didn't want to embarrass him, since it seems that Mickey can't cope with compliments so well.  
  
With Ian's next move, he has again made a fool out of himself. He seems to be really good at it when it comes to Mickey. It was four days after he took him with his car to work for the first time.  
  
He spied out of his office in Mickey's direction again, savouring the sight of a coffee-drinking Mickey. The way his adams apple bobs up and down with every gulp is just breathtaking. Something everybody should be able to see, in Ian's opinion.  
  
As soon as Mickey left and headed to the bathroom, and as desperate as Ian was he used this opportunity and jumped out of his seat, going straight to Mickey's desk. He snaged the obviously bought coffee-to-go in his hands and took a closer look at it. Thanks to the baristas, they have to write the name of the coffee on the paper cups. _Double vanilla mochaccino_. Seems that Mickey likes them sweet.  
  
“Boss?“ Karen's voice snapped him out of his quickly building imaginations.  
  
“ _Nothing!_ “ he practically screamed in her face, letting the coffee drop on the table again. Luckily without spilling it.  
  
“ _Okay,_ “ the confused look on her face didn't go unnoticed by him. “You need something?“  
  
Heat builded in his body, his cheeks glowing at the feeling of being caught red-handed. He needed a good excuse for stalking around at Mickey's table. “Uhm _..no_. Just wanted to check if the paper cups are eco-friendly. Because if not, that would be a reason for his termination.“ He smiled half heartedly, trying to sound casual and funny, but her eyes just got wide in shock, so he added “You know, because of the BPC assignment.“  
  
_Great._ Ian trudged back in his office, frustrated that he must look like a giant idiot to Karen now.  
  
But fuck it. He got new information, and he uses it very subtle since then. Every monday he gets up early now to buy two double vanilla mochaccinos and hands one of them to Mickey. As the brunette knitted his brows in confusion the first time, he presented him the lie, that his brother in law works in a coffee shop and always brings too much coffee back home for them. _Well,_ Jimmy Steve in fact works as a barista, but he never brings several coffee cups at seven in the morning home to them. At least not double vanilla mochaccinos.  
  
Thank god that Mickey just takes the sweet liquid without asking any further questions.  
  
But even that doesn't help bring Mickey closer to him. And at some point Ian stopped asking personal questions because of the short answers he received from the smaller boy.   
  
_God damn it!_ Can somebody please explain to him if Mickey is just not gay, inhibited, or just not interested? But then again, _his eyes_... sometimes they linger on the redhead just for a moment longer than expected and Ian's hopes are back up.  
  
And so is his motivation. He takes Mickey's personal files back out and reads over it again, hoping to find another information he can use for his benefits. He lets his eyes wander just a few seconds over the sheets, before he startles. _His birthday_. It's on August 10th which is in two days exactly.  
  
_Fuck._ It's good information. Reliable. Though he doesn’t know, what he should do with it? Buy him a present? Throw a party? But how could he get something for him without knowing what the man of his dreams likes? He needs another plan. One last good plan. If that won‘t work, he'll definitely let it be.  
  
Probably.  
Maybe.  
Or not at all.  
_Shit,_ he's so fucked!  
  
“Karen?!“ his mouth is working on it's own, while his brain is still trying to form a good idea how to go for it. He already made a fool out of himself infront of Karen, so fuck it. Now is the time.  
  
“Yeah boss?“ the blonde woman stops in the doorframe, looking expectantly at him.  
  
“Come in. Close the door please.“ he orders and points to the chair opposite of him, indicating that she should take a seat. She sits down hesitantly waiting for him to continue speaking. So he does. “I'm a little worried about Mr. Milkovich. He works a lot, often stays until I leave, which can be pretty late.“  
  
Karen huffs a laugh “Well, if I work long that never bothers you.“ she winks at him and his heart speeds up. She knows it. She knows about his huge crush. _Shit_. “Okay boss, joking aside. Ever thought that _you_ are the one who gives him the work?“  
  
“Did he complain?“ the worried words are out of his mouth in an instant, Karen shaking her head vehemently in response.  
  
“No, not at all. In fact I believe he really likes his job and working here until late evening. Don't ask me why.“  
  
Okay, it's true that Ian gives him a little more work than all the others. But it’s just to make sure that he can see him a little longer every day. The dark haired man is so much more interesting than any tv program or book at home can ever be. And to be fair: it's definitely not _that_ much work, where Mickey needs to stay until late evening almost every day. Not that Ian would complain, though. _Fuck no!_  
  
God Gallagher, stick to the plan! “Okay, so he has compensation outside of work? Has some hobbies he follows? Like playing soccer, or going to the movie theatre, a concert or something? Painting, maybe?“  
  
_“Painting?_ “ Karen scoffs and starts laughing so hard that some tears escape the corner of her eyes. “Mickey Milkovich and painting. Hahahahaha..“  
  
Bitch. Ian knows that she's Mickey's best friend and he himself knows absolutely nothing about him. She doesn't need to rub it in!   
  
“You done?“ he asks bugged.  
  
Her laughter fills the room for some more seconds, before it slowly ebbs away. “Okay, okay. Sorry boss. It's just..“ another giggle escapes her throat and she clasps her hand infront of her mouth and takes a few deep breaths. “Seriously. I can give you this _absolutely_ job-related information you so desperately want to know.“  
  
Another wink. He is _so_ fucked.  
  
“Mickey likes to go to the Chicago Bears games on his free time.“ Karen explains, a confident smile on her face.  
  
_Chicago Bears, Chicago Bears, Chicago Bears_.. He has definitely heard of them. But what -  
  
“The football team?! You know?!“ She raises an eyebrow at him and Ian nods happily his understanding. “What a great coincidence that they have a game against the Green Bay Packers next weekend.“ the blonde woman adds.  
  
Ian feels his heart pounding heavily in his chest. This. Is. _Something_. No. It's better than something! It's _everything_ to him right now. It's a chance to spend a little time with Mickey outside the office. Just as a grin starts to spread over Ian's whole face, Karen continues with her rambling. “But the tickets are already sold out. Mickey told me that, two weeks ago.“  
  
Now Ian feels his heart drop. _Fuck!_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. The chance he got for incredible 8 seconds - gone! He closes his eyes and can't stop a frustrated groan escaping his lips. When he opens his eyes again, Karen looks at him in amusement. “ _Oh my god_ , I was so right the whole fucking time. You like him!“   
  
His eyes go wide as Ian jumps out of his seat “ _What?_ No!“ He feels himself blushing as Karen continues with her satisfied grinning.  
  
“ _You do!_ You do, you do, you do! All the eye fucking, the hundreds of questions, the coffee stalking.. it all makes sense. I knew it! Fuck, yeah! I. Knew. It.“ she smirks, hands raised in the air as if she had won the lottery right now.  
  
“Okay Sherlock, can you keep that to yourself, please?!“ he chides, rubbing with the palm of his hands over his eyes. Not only that he hasn't got any tickets for the game yet, but his plan did also out him infront of Karen. _Great!_  
  
She slowly lowers her arms, staring once again amused at her supervisor. “But as the good friend that I am, I've got Mickey's birthday present well in advance. And I can gladly resign from a bawling, sweaty smelling men event of this kind. Any ideas who is in need of two tickets?“  
  
Ian opens a gap between the fingers on his closed eyes, through which he can stare at his employee in disbelief. “Are you fucking with me?“  
  
“Fucking with my boss?! _No way._ You chose someone else for that role anyway.“ her tongue darts out at him.  
  
She's speaking and joking so easy about this, it gives Ian hope. Hope that maybe Mickey had also mentioned him once or twice. He tries to push his luck. “Does this means -“  
  
“Forget it! I already told you enough!“ she cuts him off. Her vehement voice showing him that he can't dig any deeper. “You want the tickets or not, boss?“  
  
No need to think twice.  
  
“I want them!“   
  
  
  
  
Ian drums nervously with his fingers on the desk. Infront of him the wrapped gift. The gift he should give Mickey on his birthday today. But how? And when?  
  
The execution of his plan is definitely lacking. It's already 04:17pm and time is running out. The first staff members are already leaving and Ian really has no clue when Mickey heads off on his birthday.   
  
He inhales deeply and decides to wait a few more moments, until more of his employees are gone, hopefully not Mickey though. But when time strikes 05:00pm and his crush starts shifting in his seat, he knows that he can't wait any longer. He'll do this!  
  
“Mickey? Can you come in for a second, please?“ he hears himself saying, hoping that his beloved doesn't recognize the cracking of his voice. As soon as the brunette turns around, blue eyes melting into green, and Ian's knees start wobbling.  
  
Mickey enters the office and Ian orders him to close the door behind him. Although there aren't many coworkers here anymore, nobody should witness how Ian is going to make a fool out of himself in a few seconds.  
  
“Take a seat, please.“ Ian demands, pointing at the chair opposite of him, behind Ian's working desk. Mickey nods slightly sitting down hesitantly across his nervous supervisor. The adrenalin rushes through Ian's veins, the hammering in his chest makes it almost impossible to speak.   
  
But Mickey is nervous too. Ian can see it in the flicker of his eyes. “What's up?“ the sound of his voice is like music to Ian's ears.  
  
The redhead reaches down into his desk drawer and retrieves the flat packet he put away two minutes ago. He places it infront of Mickey on the table, stammering an uncertain "Happy birthday." simultaneously.  
  
Mickey's eyes dart from the present on the desk to Ian's eyes and back down, before he locks the gaze finally. “Why do I get a present?“ he asks without touching it.  
  
Good question. Fuck. “Uhm.. everyone get's a present on his birthday.“ he lies, voice low. The fact that Mickey doesn't take the present in his hands and questions it, gives him a dull feeling in his stomach. A feeling Ian doesn't like.  
  
Mickey raises an eyebrow at him, clicking his tongue playfully, before propping on the desk and leaning closer to Ian. “They do? That means you know all the birthdays of your 183 employees and get presents for them?“  
  
The heat that is creeping over Ian's neck has now definitely arrived at his cheeks, turning him as red as the colour of his hair. “Uhm... _yep_.“ he needs to play it cool, keep it going.   
  
Suddenly Mickey gets up, grabbing his gift and turning around, as if he wants to leave. “Oh cool. So I can open my present together with Steve today right?!“  
  
_Steve?_ Huh?   
  
_Fuck._  
  
Before Mickey can grab the doorknob, Ian's hand reaches dramatically forward, an impulse to stop his crush, who's too far away from him anyways. “Stop!“  
  
Mickey turns around, a mischievous grin on his lips. Shit, is his coworker teasing him?  
  
"Well okay, yes... Not _everyone_ here gets a present.“ Honestly no one. “But I... I wanted to reward you because you're the most diligent employee here." That's not necessarily a lie, although it's not the truth. Mickey's eyebrows once again shoot back up, his teeth biting on his lower lip, looking impressed by the statement from Ian, who continues with his half-truth. “You always work practically as long as I do. You deserve it.“  
  
The blue eyed boy nods, lowering his eyes to the present in his hands, before he opens it and looks more perplexed than ever. He takes the tickets out of the envelope and plays with them in his hands. “How did you- I mean… Who told you- Like… Why do you-“ he mutters, before his pupils stare directly in Ian's and he nods one more time, exhaling deeply through his nostrils. “Thanks.“  
  
Ian smiles half-heartedly, a little embarrassed how his plan has worked out so far. He hears Mickey taking a few deep breaths before said man steps closer and holds the tickets infront of his eyes. “Two tickets, huh?“  
  
“Yeah. So you can go with a friend or your girlfriend, or whatever.“ Ian scans Mickey's face for any sign when the word 'girlfriend‘ slips out.  
  
The smaller one opens his mouth. “I _don't-_ “ he breaks off, shaking his head grinning in disbelief. He places the tickets back on Ian's desk and rounds it until he's on Ian's side and closer to him.  
  
The pulse of the redhead speeds up when Mickey is standing directly infront of him, while Ian is still sitting on his chair, turning it a little to face him.  
  
“Why didn't you say that right away?“ Mickey's voice is deeper and lower now. It's the first time Ian sees him confident with him. And _fuck_ , this turns him on. His head starts spinning when Mickey takes another step closer, his knee bumping Ian's chair now.  
  
“I.. I.. uhm didn't want you to rest on my praise, and just sit on the GAI funded chair with your-“ sexy “ass and play computer games like Jacob does." Ian makes up an excuse, his throat going dry as soon as Mickey leans down to him. His head is so close to Ian's now, that he can feel the heat radiating from it. If Ian would turn his head only a little bit, their lips would touch.  
  
“Wanna sit with my ass on some other GAI funded thing _, Ian_.“ Mickey whispers hotly in the redhead's ear.  
  
_Holy shit._ What is Mickey doing? Flirting? Teasing? Is this an invitation for Ian to kiss him? Could this be misinterpreted? _Fuck_. Ian's brain goes blank. All of his blood rushes downwards into his quickly hardening dick. Mickey has never been closer to him before, which is why all of Ian's senses seem to capitulate.  
  
Fuck it. Now or never.  
  
He slowly turns his head in Mickey's direction, who shifts his gaze onto Ian's lips. This can't be read wrong. Just when the boss' hands are making their way to Mickey's neck, to pull him down into the long awaited kiss, they both startle from a knock on the door. “ _Mickey?_ “ It's Karen.   
  
Mickey raises from his bent down position, a sigh escaping his lustful thick lips. “Yeah?“  
  
“Just wanted to know if I should wait for you, so we could grab a beer together and toast your birthday?“  
  
Mickey's eyes find Ian's. Their shared look full of unanswered questions. Like, what the fuck is going on? Is Mickey gay? Is his employee interested in him? Could this really happen? Oh dear god, _please,_ let it happen. Ian knows he must have a desperate and pleading look on his face, because he has been longing to have the brunette for so long now. Even if it's just for a moment. He really hopes Mickey won't let this magical moment between them disappear.  
  
“No,“ a shy smile tugs at the corner of Mickey's mouth as he keeps peering at him. Ian loses himself in the beautiful blue. “Don’t wait for me.“  
  
And with this, Ian jumps out of his seat and reaches for Mickey, pulling him in a passionate and heated kiss. He can't believe this is actually happening, can't believe this is real. Mickey in his arms, the smell of him in his nose, the taste on his lips. He needs more.  
  
Ian cups the cheeks of his lover with both hands, while his tongue is sliding over Mickey's bottom lip, pleading for entrance. The brunette reciprocates opening his mouth for Ian to slide in.   
  
Their tongues dance in their own created rhythm, the desperate tugging on their clothes indicating how much both of them had wanted this. And shit it feels good to finally have it. So good that Ian whines into the kiss, his teeth grazing over the puffy red lips he had dreamed of so often.  
  
But then, all of a sudden, he feels a lack of lips and let a frustrated grunt escape his mouth at the loss. He opens his eyes and finds Mickey storming to the door, panic rising in his gut. _No._ No, no, no. Please don't let him leave.   
  
Before he is able to protest though, Mickey locks the door and storms with a new vehemence towards Ian again, pulling off the redhead's jacket, before his lips crash back onto Ian's.  
  
Ian's body trembles slightly when their tongues slide against each other and explore the inner walls of their mouths. His hands claws desperately over Mickey's body, tearing off the older man’s jacket before slipping his hands under Mickey's blue button up shirt. His fingers trail every curve of the other man's muscles while he kisses him along his jaw and collarbone.  
  
God, this body. It feels even better than it looks, which Ian thought wouldn't ever be possible. He is muscular and sharp, his well trained stomach aching hotly against his touch. But feeling isn't enough right now. He needs to see. Needs to finally be able to get a look at Mickey's naked body. He opens the buttons and throws the shirt over the beefy shoulders, shuddering at the glorious sight infront of him. “ _Jeeesus,_ Mickey“  
  
A cheeky grin plays at Mickey's lips and Ian really can't believe his luck. It's like it's his own birthday today, only a hundred times better than all of them were together.  
  
He wants to have Mickey, wants to be inside of Mick- _oh!_ Ian's chest is heaving, when Mickey steps closer again, but the redhead can't stop his thoughts from running around one simple question:   
  
“So when you say you'd like to sit with your ass on -“  
  
“Then I mean that I'd like to get fucked in the ass _, Ian_ “ Mickey tells him without hesitation before the brunette's hands are back on him, fumbling with the buttons of Ian's own white button down shirt, before he starts stripping him down too and kissing his way from Ian's neck, over his jaw line and to the soft spot under his ears. “Fuck me, Ian!“  
  
“Jesus Christ!“ is all that Ian is able to mumble before he grabs Mickey's hard-on through the fabric of his pants and starts rubbing it. His employee sighs inside the kiss, opening Ian's pants to pull them down in one swift motion. Ian is not far behind. They tear apart to strip down to their boxers eyeing the other as they do so.   
  
After a brief hesitation and a reassuring nod from both sides, they also let their underpants slip over their hips to free their hard erections and down to their ankles before they step completely out of them. They take a moment to silently appreciate the other’s perfect naked body, while Ian's breath gets stuck in his throat. He has never seen a more perfect human being.  
  
Only seconds later, which Ian for sure thought could have been hours, they are back to kissing each other passionately, pressing their bodies together as close as they possibly can.   
  
When Mickey starts shifting, and their cocks start rubbing against each other, the fulfilling friction is taking over Ian. He moans inside the kiss, breaking it to rest his forehead against Mickey's and supporting him with the movements. His hands instantly find Mickey's ass and start kneading it before he is pushed with a quick shove back onto his chair.   
  
Mickey nudges his legs apart and comes to a stand in between them, his hands cupping Ian's cheeks as he leans down to find his lips in a searing kiss again. Ian's hand travels down the gorgeous body until it wraps around his leaking shaft.   
  
“Shit“ is punched out of Mickey's throat and into the redhead's hot mouth when he starts slowly stroking him. Oh god, having Mickey here, naked and willing to get fucked is like the best thing that happened to Ian for a while now. Probably the best thing in his life so far.  
  
He is ready to taste him, blow him, suck him, eat him out, give him everything he could ask for. But before he even gets the chance to do something like that, the brunette starts kissing his way down his body, giving special treatment to his nipples, before going lower. A breathy moan escapes the boss' lips and he tilts his head back in pleasure, hands twisting in dark strands of hair.  
  
When Mickey noses into his red pubic hair and over his cock, Ian's mind is ready to explode. _Fuck._ What is Mickey going to do? Well he has an idea, but he doesn't want to build his hopes up.  
  
His lover's hand still wrapped around Ian's shaft, the brunette pumps him two more times, before he guides Ian's throbbing arousal to his waiting mouth. A content moan escapes the employee's lips before he licks a long flat stripe up from Ian's base to his tip, where he presses his tongue hard against the slit, to get all of the precum out.  
  
“Oh _fuck_!“ Ian shudders from the sensation of having Mickey on his knees for him, sucking him down fervently. The head of the other man bobs up and down his pulsating dick, while a never before experienced prickling spreads from Ian's gut over his whole body.  
  
“You like that, boss?“ Mickey asks cheekily around Ian's cock right before his tongue swirls back around the shaft again.  
  
“ _Mmph_ “ is all Ian is able to produce before a sting in his chest makes it so he is able to speak “Ian!“ he demands, not wanting to be reduced to “boss“ again. As hot as it is to be called that, having gotten to the personal base of being called by his forename is so much better.  
  
Mickey makes his way back down, so far, that he nuzzles his nose in the stubby pubic hair again and Ian feels his dick touching the back of his lover's throat.  
  
“You like that, _Ian?_ “ Mickey repeats his question, after his lips made their way back up, engulfing the tip with a tight suction.   
  
Like?? Ian _loves_ it. Fuck he is so gone. Mickey should be able to notice it from his heavy breathing, his non stop moans, the trembling of his thighs, and the way he's raking his fingers through his dark hair. But it was probably a rhetoric question anyways. “So good. This feels so good _. Aaah_. _You_ feel so good, Mickey.“ he stutters, while he is panting for air.  
  
Obviously encouraged by this statement, Mickey starts deep throating him, mixing it up with sloppy lappings at the slit whenever his mouth glides up to the tip. He hollows his cheeks and grazes his teeth softly over Ian's thick shaft. It sends a shivering wave down the redhead's spine and he can sense the beginning of a otherworldly orgasm. “Fuck Mickey, _stop!_ “ he cries, his fingers pulling hard on Mickey's dark locks.  
  
The other man's tongue travels up one more time alongside the pulsating vein on the underside of Ian's erection, before he lets it go with a plop and stands back up in between Ian's thighs.  
  
The taller man‘s arms reach out in an instant for him, wrapping around his neck to pull him down for a hot kiss. Not prepared for this action Mickey loses his balance and collapses onto Ian's chest, who eagerly pulls him onto his lap. Ian's lips began kissing inside the crook of Mickey's neck, right after he took a long and deep breath of his sweet but masculine scent. One hand traces patterns in Mickey's neck while the other reaches down to stroke his hard erection. An erotic sound comes through the employee's lust parted lips, while he tilts his head backwards and his eyes are squeezed shut.  
  
Shit, this man and his noises are definitely doing things to him. Things Ian never knew would be possible. Like making his limbs tremble and setting fireworks off in his gut. To be honest, he is feeling as if his whole body is on fire under each of Mickey's touches.  
  
He palms Mickey's dick before laying him on top of his own and rocking his hips for some nice friction. Both of them groan at the slide of cock against cock and Ian knows, that although he wants this to never end, he needs to speed things up. Otherwise he is going to shoot his load right now on both of their bellies. But that just can't happen. The redhead wants to give him so much more and _fuck_ he so desperately needs more of him as well.  
  
So he cups Mickey's gorgeous ass cheeks with both hands and lifts him up, putting him onto his desk. “Fuck Mickey, you're so hot.“ his kisses wander from his mouth to his jaw, letting his tongue slide across the burning flesh beneath him. “Need to taste you.“ he whispers hotly in his ears, before he hooks his arms under the brunette’s knees and pulls him forward, so that Mickey's back crashes on the table and Ian goes down between his thighs.  
  
Although he really, really wants to stick his tongue through Mickey's tight ring of muscles, he can't resist the urge to taste the pool of precome on Mickey's tip before. He wraps his long fingers around his thick base, sticking his tongue out to lick flat and slowly over the slit, humming in blessedness as he does so. God this man tastes even better than expected.  
  
Mickey arches his back in pleasure, his shaking legs immediately clasp around Ian's neck and shoulders. The redhead can't get enough from his dick, sucking harder and eager around the throbbing length. When he starts deep throating him and hears Mickey whimpering above, he knows he has to stop. If both want to perform the whole act of their lust, it's time to prepare the gorgeous man for his dick.   
  
So he lets Mickey's penis glide out of his mouth and goes lower with his face, spitting and blowing over the puckered pink hole.   
  
“Holy shit“ Mickey breathes when Ian's tongue circles his entrance three times, before it pushes in. Ian can't stop the satisfying sound from leaving his throat when he starts fucking Mickey good and hard with his tongue, tasting his inner walls with eagerness. He eats him out as if he's a starved man. But he just can't get enough of Mickey. Spit dribbles from his chin and his jaw aches a little bit, but he couldn't care less. His tongue is lapping and licking in and out of his ass, and when the passion takes control over him he bites softly in Mickey's rim, making the young man a babbling mess. “Ian _, fuck!_ So good, yeah, so good!“  
  
Just when he licks with the tip of his tongue along Mickey's crack again, he pushes two fingers inside, lucky that his hole is wet from all his salvia. “ _Ian_!“ Mickey cries out, one hand grasping the edge of desk above his head, while the other pulls heavy on his red locks.   
  
Ian goes back to sucking his employee's dick, giving him a sort of distraction before he adds the third and last finger to stretch him out. He rams them hard in and out, while his tongue plays softly with just the tip of his cock.   
  
When he starts jabbing Mickey's prostate with his middle finger, the dark haired man shoots up into a sitting position with a loud as possible cry, pulling harshly on his hair to rip him off his cock. Lust blown blue eyes stare into green ones before Mickey mutters in demand “Fuck me! Right _now_!“  
  
Ian nods his agreement and gets up kissing Mickey down on the desk again, while he lines his pulsating cock up with his lover's hole. Before he pushes inside, he once again spits onto his free hand and smears it all over the still wet entrance. One hand on his dick, the other behind Mickey's neck, he pushes inside, bottoming out in an instant. “ _Oh dear lord_!“ he praises, because he has never experienced a better feeling than this. Mickey engulfing him so tightly, clenching around his shaft, while big blue eyes keep watching him hauntingly. Ian takes the moment to savour this sight for eternity, so that even if this would be a one time thing, which he really, really hopes it’s not, he will never forget how beautiful this man looks beneath him. Pale sweaty skin, ruffled hair, pink puffy lips parted in pleasure, while his well defined chest is heaving. _God damn!_   
  
Mickey's legs wrap around his waist, his heels pressing in his ass cheeks. “Move, Gallagher!“  
  
Ian doesn't need to be told twice and starts rolling his hips into the wonderful heat of Mickey. Said man wiggles underneath him, grabbing for him, until he sinks his nails into the burning flesh of Ian's hips. The boss knows for sure that this is going to leave marks, but fuck it, he's craving for marks when it comes to Mickey.  
  
He's still thrusting in a slow rhythm, carefully to not hurt the brunette man, when Mickey needs more. “Harder“ he begs, the look on his face desperately needy.   
  
Ian couldn't be happier with that demand, his cock already painfully sensitive in the tight muscle. He takes Mickey's legs and lays them onto his shoulders, before his hands reach for his hips again and he starts pounding into him in a brutal pace, keeping him still beneath his grip.  
  
“Oh shit, fuck! Jesus, yeah!“ Mickey whimpers, both hands grasping hard on the edges of the table above him. Ian can see his knuckles turning more white with every hard slap of his balls against the other one's ass.  
  
Ian himself can't think straight anymore. It's like electro shocks are causing every cell in his body to vibrate when he pushes deeper and deeper inside his crush. He just hopes this isn't the best porno dream of his life. But he starts doubting that anything real can be this good?!   
  
But when Mickey's body vibrates under his touches and he is moaning his name over and over again, Ian knows that this is real. And just as Mickey makes him feel like he is high on the best drug of his life, Ian wants to make him feel vivid too. So he starts jack hammering inside, giving pointed pulses to his prostate.  
  
“Oh _wow,_ holy shit. _Fuck,_ you fuck me so good, Ian. _Jesus Christ_!“ is the last audible sentence that comes out of Mickey's mouth before only moans, groans, sighs and whimpers are filling the office room.   
  
Ian can feel his own climax arising, his balls beginning to tighten and a pleasant warmth starts forming in his gut. But he tries to suppress it for a little longer, wanting to give the man of his dreams his so badly needed release. One hand loosens itself from Mickey's hip and reaches forward to stroke his throbbing cock in time with his thrusts.   
  
“Close!“ Mickey screams with eyes squeezed shut, his eyebrows knitted in pleasure and sharp breathings through his parted lips. Ian can already feel Mickey‘s hole clenching around his own overstimulated arousal, while he keeps pressing hard against Mickey's sweet spot. “Shit Ian, I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm - _aaaah!_ “ the brunette cries out, his back arching off the table, his limbs spasming through the waves of his orgasm.  
  
Ian's eyes are fixed on the red cock in his hand that spurts white ribbons of cum out onto his fingers and Mickey's heaving stomach. Ian stops thrusting abruptly, holding Mickey's trembling body tight beneath him. His groin still presses hard and deep into Mickey to keep the penetration on his prostate upright while Mickey jerks through the aftershock.  
  
When brunette’s breathing gets accurate again, he collapses heavy with his back onto the desk, a satisfied sigh leaving his lips. While his eyes are still closed and he's not moving an inch, with Ian still balls deep inside of him, the redhead wonders for a moment if his employee is passed out. “Hey, you okay?“  
  
The answer comes immediately, with Mickey placing a foot on Ian's chest and shoving him backwards so that Ian's dick slides out of his ass, and he needs to take three steps back, until his knees hit the chair. Mickey jumps down off the table, standing infront of his boss and pulling him down for a lovely kiss. Ian is so concentrated on the dance of their tongues that he doesn't register Mickey pushing him down to sit onto the chair. He only gets what's happening when Mickey crawls onto his lap, whispering hotly “I’ll show you how okay I am.“ into his ear and guides Ian's painful hard dick to his still convulsing hole.   
  
He sits down in an instant, interlacing his fingers behind Ian's neck for good leverage and starts riding him roughly. Ian's throat goes dry seeing Mickey bouncing hard and heavy up and down his cock, his own hands supporting Mickey's movements at his hips. “ _Jesus,_ Mickey!“ he pants, feeling the need to close his eyes, but doesn't want to miss the wonderful show. “You're so hot! _Fuck!_ Ride me so fucking good!“   
  
Mickey changes his actions and starts circling his hips, staying deep down on Ian's already pulsating dick. “Yeah? You like what you see, _Ian?_ “  
  
God the way this man emphasizes his name is sexier than everything Ian has ever heard in his life. And he wants to keep hearing it over and over again. The tingling in his gut starts spreading over his whole body, his balls contract, when the tip of his cock circles Mickey's inner walls with every rotation of his hips. “Yeah“ he confirms, while the man above him slowly drives him insane by biting sinfully on his bottom lip, an aroused smirk on his lips.  
  
With that Mickey changes his movements again, pushing up and only letting the tip of Ian's cock rest inside of him, when he starts rolling his hips again. “Oh god, oh fuck! What are you doing to me, _huh?_ What are you doing?“ Ian rambles with a desperate tone in his voice, seeing stars by this new level of sexual lust. He needs to cum _. God,_ he wants to cum so badly, the head of his cock way too sensitive for holding out any longer. But fuck he also doesn't want this to ever end.  
  
Mickey leans in closer, kissing his way from his neck to his ears, before he mumbles almost inaudible “Cum for me, _Ian._ Come on!“ and Ian is gone!  
  
As he starts climaxing inside Mickey's heat, said man changes his moves to bouncing fast, deep, and hard for a few more times on Ian's cum spilling length. The redhead yells out Mickey's name, a cry of relief filling the air, as he trembles beneath the gorgeous man with the most perfect eyes he has ever seen.  
  
When he's spent, he hunches forward-facing onto Mickey, resting his forehead onto his hard chest and pants for air. His coworker wraps his arms around him, caressing his back with soft strokes. Ian's knees go weak. Luckily he's sitting, pulling Mickey closer onto his lap. He doesn't want to pull out, doesn't want this to ever end. He wants this to last forever.   
  
With more certainty than ever, he knows now, that he wants Mickey. And only him. His whole heart, his body, his head are longing for this man. God, he so badly wants this to work.   
  
But if it should work, Ian has to be honest. He doesn't want to start the beginning of something new, something _grand_ , with a lie.  
  
He looks up to the man that hovers above him and their gazes immediately lock. The redhead clears his throat, before he speaks up “Actually, I didn't buy the tickets because of your diligence.“  
  
“ _No shit?_!“ Mickey pretends to be shocked, holding his hand over his wide open mouth.  
  
Ian elbows him playfully in the ribs, his cheeks blushing from embarrassment. “You knew that?“  
  
“Yep. _That,_ and that you usually don't have movie nights on sunday with your family, well at least not until three weeks ago. And that your brother in law doesn't bring too much double vanilla mochaccinos home on a monday morning. Oh and I know, that you're not very subtle when you're checking out my ass.“ Mickey clicks his tongue, a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
“ _Fuck_ “ Ian groans, falling forward onto Mickey's chest again to hide his reddened face. That is until he thinks about Mickey's words in another way. “Looks like I'm not the only one who's done a lot of research?!“ The redhead looks back up, a triumphant smile lightening his freckled face.  
  
“Fuck off!“ Mickey giggles and buries his face in the crook of Ian's neck. The intimate moment setting off fireworks in Ian's stomach and he's hopeful, that this is the start of something new.  
  
After some moments where they just hold each other and breathe in their sweet scents of aftersex, Mickey mumbles into his boss’s skin: “Hey Ian,“  
  
“Mhm?“  
  
“You wanna come with me to a football game next saturday? Got the cards from a really cute creep.“  
  
Both burst out laughing at the same time, before Ian pulls Mickey down for a yearningly kiss. He just stops shortly to gaze in those wonderful blue eyes. Seeing the future he so desperately wants to have with him in them, he answers:  
  
“Yeah Mick. I'd like to go to the football game with you.“

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun :) I, for myself, enjoyed creating this little universe <3
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. They are highly appreciated :)
> 
> If you want me to write something for you, please leave some prompts and ideas in the comment box below. Thanks :-*


End file.
